finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight (Final Fantasy V)
The Knight is a job in Final Fantasy V, obtained after the Wind Crystal shatters. It is the first heavy armor job and has the highest Strength stat of all heavy armor jobs until the Advance port, where Gladiator is slightly stronger. The Knight is the third highest in Stamina, being beaten out by the Berserker and Monk, and is one of three jobs capable of wielding the powerful knight swords, the others being the Freelancer and the Gladiator. Mastering the Knight on all characters in the mobile and Steam versions earns the player the achievement "Master of Attack & Defense". Profile The party is clad in armor. The men wear red, the women wear blue, and Krile wears pink. Abilities The Knight's main ability, Guard, safeguards the user against physical attacks until their next turn. Their innate ability, Cover, makes the Knight take all physical damage for HP Critical allies. Both can be combined, as while using Guard, the Knight takes no damage even when covering for allies. Cover will never activate if the character that would be covered is afflicted with either Petrify, Zombie, Instant Death, Sleep, Paralyze, Confuse, Berserk or Stop, or is off-screen. Guard will not stop statuses that would be inflicted from physical attacks, and will still take damage from Sap. A useful combination in tangent with Guard is Counter, as counterattacks activate during Guard. The Knight is one of the few classes capable of equipping the Mythril Gloves, Genji Gloves, Gauntlets, and Titan's Gloves. The Knight job is also one of two specialized jobs (not counting the Freelancer) capable of using the powerful knight swords. The Two-Handed ability allows any character to wield one weapon with both hands, and raises that character's Strength to a base value of 37, which is applied before other stat bonuses. Equip Swords gives characters the Knight's base Strength unless otherwise already at a higher value. Upon mastery, Freelancers and Mimes gain the Knight's base Strength, Agility and Stamina unless they already have a higher base from another mastered job. Level-up abilities Recommended setups Knights deal damage with physical attacks while protecting party members who are low on HP. *Guard + Cover + Counter: This setup allows the Knight to nullify physical damage while protecting any party member low on HP, and has a 50% chance to counter any physical attack done to them with their own attack. This setup is useful especially when reviving KO'd party members with Phoenix Down, Raise, or Revive. *Two-Handed/Dual-Wield/Rapid Fire: Common physical attack setups. Out of the three, Dual-Wield may prove to be more useful as one can equip two separate weapons, allowing the Knight to equip one weapon for offense, and another for defensive capabilities, such as the Defender. Rapid Fire can be used to attack with one weapon multiple times while keeping a shield, though its random nature can get the party into trouble with various enemies. *Undead - Provides defensive capabilities to the Knight at the cost of having a harder time healing. Allows the Knight to prevent HP draining moves and Instant Death moves will fully heal their HP. Undead will not stop Sap or Poison from damaging them, however. *Berserk - Allows the Knight to attack with 50% more Attack Power without having to sacrifice defense, but cannot be used for anything else. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Since Bartz has a new moveset based on the classes in ''Final Fantasy V, he now has a move based on the Knight job. Knight is an HP attack that is a counter-block attack: once the enemy hits the shield, Bartz will counter-attack with two swipes with his Brave Blade, dealing HP damage. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFRK Knight Bartz.png|Sprite. FFRK Bartz Knight sprites.png|Set of Bartz's Knight sprites. Gallery Cover.png|Cover (GBA). FFV iOS Guard.png|Guard (iOS). FFV-iOS-Ach-Master_of_Attack_and_Defense.png|Achievement icon in the iOS version. es:Caballero (Final Fantasy V) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy V